Arrow: Ragnarok
by Raptor2216
Summary: Third story in "Worlds Collide" Series. Oliver has been on Sakaar for about 6 months, and is starting to lose hope of going home. But, suddenly Thor arrives on Sakaar, and in him, Oliver sees an opportunity. But when Thor asks anyone he can for help in stopping Ragnarok, Oliver will answer the call. Watch as the Green Arrow and Thor band together to bring down Hela
1. Chapter 1-New Arrival on Sakaar

**Well, guys. After much anticipation from my readers, it is finally here. The Arrow-Thor story!**

 **This first chapter will be rather short. The story in whole may not be too long, but it should be good. At least, it'll get things started.**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 1- New Arrival on Sakaar

(Thor POV)

Thor looks around at all the lights and images flashing past him, as a disembodied voice tells him about the place he's on, apparently called Sakaar.

"What the h***?" Thor says to himself under his breath, not the least bit sure what's going on.

"And no one loves you more than the Grandmaster," the voice continues, as images of a shadowy figure appear, then images of gladiator matches, "He is the original, the first lost and the first found. The creator of Sakaar and father of the Contest of Champions. Where once you were nothing, now you are something. You are the property of the Grandmaster."

Suddenly, Thor feels things start to speed up. The colors around him change and fly by faster as the voice says, "Congratulations. You will meet the Grandmaster in five seconds. Prepare yourself. Prepare yourself." There's a brief pause, then the voice says, "You are now meeting the Grandmaster!"

The colors speed up even more and get much brighter. Thor's eyes widen, then he starts to scream. Then, all of a sudden, the colors are gone, and he's in a room, surrounded by guards.

Up ahead of him, a man wearing a gold and blue robe looks at him, as if examining a new prize. Thor starts struggling against his bonds.

"He's wonderful. It is a he?" the man says, directing his question at Scrapper 142.

"It is a he," she replies. Thor looks ahead. On the other side of this guy is some lady in gold colored armor. And, off to the side, in the corner, is a man dressed in some kind of green outfit, with a green hood, holding a bow. Thor focuses on this guy. There's something about him.

"I love when you come to visit, 142. You bring me the best stuff. Whenever we get to talking, Topaz, about Scrapper 142, what do I always say? 'She is the...' And it starts with a 'B'," the guy says.

"Trash," the gold lady answers.

The guy looks at her in confusion. "No. Not trash. Were you waiting just to call her that? It doesn't start with a 'B'," he says.

"Booze hag," the gold lady says. 142 glares at her before returning her attention to Thor.

"I'm so sorry. No, 'best'. I was thinking about 'best'. 'Cause I always say you're the best. She brought me my beloved champion, you know," the guy says.

"You say that every time she's here," the gold lady says.

"What have you brought today? Tell me," the guy asks 142.

"A contender," she replies.

"A what?" Thor demands, feeling very indignant right now.

"I need to go closer. I want to get a closer look at this. Can you take us closer? Thank you," the guy says as the gold lady pushes his chair closer to Thor. The hooded archer slowly follows.

The man and Thor stare at each for several tense moments. Then, the man turns to the gold lady and says, pointing to 142, "Pay this lady."

"Just wait a d*** minute! I'm not for sale!" Thor says angrily before he rips the bands around his wrists clean off the chair.

Immediately, 142 holds up the little device she used earlier and presses the button. Instantly, the device on his neck begins shocking him, and he slumps slightly to the side.

The gold lady smirks, and the guy chuckles as he says, "Man, he's a fighter."

"I take 10 million," 142 says.

"Tell her she's dreaming," the gold lady immediately says.

"For heaven's sakes. Transfer her the units," the guy says. The gold lady glares at 142 before conducting the transfer.

142 grins as she teasingly touches the guy's cheek before walking over to Thor.

"You'll pay for this," Thor says weakly, still feeling the effects of the shocking.

"No. I got paid for this," 142 says with a smirk as she walks past him and out of the room.

The man finally gets out of his seat and walks towards Thor. "Here's what I want to know," he says. The next second, the bands return to their place on the chair, restraining Thor again.

"Who are you?" the guy asks.

Thor grunts as he says, "I am the God of Thunder!" He yanks his arms free again, with sparks running along his fingers.

Instantly, the hooded archer yanks an arrow from his quiver and aims it right at Thor's face. The man turns to the archer and says, "Enough. He can't do anything. You don't need to shoot him." The archer slowly returns his arrow to his quiver.

"We've located your cousin," the gold lady suddenly says, walking past the man with a gold tipped rod.

"Oh, good," the man says. Thor's bands again snap back into their position in the chair, and the chair begins floating along behind the man, with the archer following behind the chair. Thor can feel the archer's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Hey, cuz," the man says Thor's chair suddenly comes to a stop beside another chair, in which sits an alien, who looks rather miserable.

"We almost coudn't find you. What, you been hiding?" the man says.

"Hi," Thor says to the alien, who just kinda whimpers in response.

"So..." the man says, turning to face the alien, now holding the rod.

"Please. I'm sorry," the alien says pleadingly.

"Yeah. Carlo...I pardon you," the man says.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you," the alien gasps in relief.

"You're officially pardoned. From life," the man says, before reaching out with the rod and touching the golden orb on the end to the alien's chest.

A hissing noise begins as the alien screams, and his chest begins to glow blue. And his body begins to disintegrate. Out of the corner of his eye, THor can see the archer tense up a bit, but his focus is mostly on the disintegrating alien next to him, who is crying out, "Help me!"

"Oh my ***!" Thor exclaims as the alien fully disintegrates into a puddle of goop.

"I'm stepping in it. I'm stepping in it! Look!" the man says in disgust as he pulls his foot out of the expanding puddle.

"Oh, the smell," Thor says in disgust.

"What does it smell like?" the man asks the gold lady. "Burnt toast," is her reply, and both of them chuckle.

"What happened to my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself. Come on. Follow me," the man says before pushing a button on a remote, and the chair begins to float after him, the archer again taking up position behind the chair as they all head out of the room.

* * *

(Oliver POV)

Oliver watches this mystery guy, the "God of Thunder" as he called himself, as they head into the main club room. Ahead of him, the Grandmaster says, "My name is Grandmaster. I preside over a little harlequinade called the Contest of Champions. People come from far and wide to unwillingly participate in it. And you, my friend, might just be part of the new cast. What do you say to that?"

"We're not friends, and I don't give a s*** about your games! I'm going back to Asgard!" the "God of Thunder" says.

Oliver tunes out to what Grandmaster says next, focusing on this guy. Asgard? Oliver knew stories of Asgard from Norse myths, and also knew that Scrapper 142 was from a place called Asgard. If that was true, and this guy called himself the God of Thunder, then did that mean he was Thor?

"Loki?" The call jerks Oliver back to the real world. He looks at the guy, or Thor as he decides would be the best name, who is looking over at the other mysterious man who showed up a few weeks ago that never really gave his name, but had forged a friendship with Grandmaster. That name. Loki. Also from Norse myths.

 _Okay. Apparently, in this universe, Norse myths really are true_ , Oliver thinks to himself, now sure that the man sitting before him is Thor.

The black haired man, Loki, walks over to Thor, motioning for him to quiet down. "You're alive?" he asks Thor in a whisper.

"Yes, of course I'm alive," Thor responds, also in a whisper.

"What are you doing here?" Loki demands.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm stuck in this stupid chair. Where's your chair?" he asks Loki.

"I didn't get a chair," Loki says. Oliver can almost feel the confusion and irritation emanating from Thor at that statement, which almost makes him grin.

"Get me out of this one. Get me out," Thor pleads.

"I can't," Loki responds.

"Why?" Thor demands.

"I've made friends with this man. He's called the Grandmaster," Loki explains.

"He's crazy!" Thor protests. Oliver silently agrees with him.

"I've gained his favor. The Bifrost brought me out here weeks ago," Loki replies.

"Weeks ago? I just got here," Thor asks in confusion.

Seeing the Grandmaster is focused on them, Oliver steps forward and slaps Thor upside the head. "Enough talk," he says, speaking for the first time in Thor's presence.

Oliver then focuses on Thor. _What is going on here?_ he thinks to himself, his own thoughts drowning out the Grandmaster's words.

He returns himself to the present as Grandmaster asks Loki, "You know this...you call yourself Lord of Thunder?"

"God of Thunder. Tell him," Thor says, looking intently at Loki.

Loki chuckles as he says, "I've never met this man in my life."

Thor looks angry as he says, "He's my brother."

"Adopted," Loki adds correctingly.

"Is he any kind of a fighter?" Grandmaster asks.

Thor laughs to himself before saying, "You take this thing out of my neck and I'll show you."

"Now, listen to that. He's threatening me," Grandmaster says with a chuckle. To keep up the masquerade, Oliver again reaches for an arrow. Grandmaster looks at him and says, "Enough." Oliver lowers his hand.

"Hey, Sparkles, here's the deal: if you want to get back to A**-place, A**berg..." Grandmaster says.

"Asgard," Thor corrects him.

"Any contender who defeats my champion, their freedom they shall win," Grandmaster finishes.

"Fine. Then point me in the direction of whoever's a** I have to kick!" Thor says angrily. Oliver looks at him intently, slightly impressed by his fiery attitude.

"That's what I call contender. Direction would be this way, Lord," Grandmaster says as he pushes a button on a remote, and Thor's chair begins to float away. Oliver follows him until they reach the "prison", so to speak, and Thor is thrown in.

As the other guard who threw Thor in walks away, Oliver stares at the door. Maybe this guy could be the key to getting out of here.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. I know you were probably hoping for more, but we'll get to the good parts later.**

 **So, Oliver has finally, to some degree, met Thor. They will get officially acquainted later. Next chapter will show a little bit more about what's going on with Oliver. Also, I felt with the clues in their words, Oliver would be able to figure out who Thor and Loki were.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. The story should only get better from here. As always, please review, and stay tuned for more updates.**


	2. Chapter 2- Contest of Champions

**Hey, everybody. I'm back with another update, which I'm sure you all have been waiting for eagerly.**

 **I am so pleased with all the reviews and support I have gotten for this story. I hope that continues for the rest of the story.**

 **Just a bit of warning. Since this story picks up about a third of the way through the Ragnarok movie, it may be a bit shorter story. We'll see.**

 **Mr.E** : I'm sure you'll like Barry and Oliver's reunion. And no, Barry is not older than Oliver. It hasn't been that long, and Oliver was already older than Barry by a number of years. I think Oliver is in his 30s by the time he met Barry, who is still in his mid 20s, if I'm remembering right.

 **marylopez0812** : Oliver won't be interacting much with other aliens. It'll mostly be Oliver interacting with Thor, Loki, Valkyrie, Hulk/Bruce, and Grandmaster. And later, Hela.

 **Cep** : The way i was raised, I consider that phrase as profranity. I just censored that word so I wouldn't be writing out the whole phrase. I'll probably just shorten it to its abbreviation from now on.

 **RhettTheWarrior** : Oliver will be getting a weapon/suit upgrade at some point between now and the end of Infinity War. Won't give specifics or a time frame. Also, just for your information, he's still using the same suit that he was wearing when he came to Sakaar.

 **Let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Contest of Champions

Oliver sighs to himself as he walks out of his bathroom, having just finished a nice shower. Grandmaster had released him from duties for a few hours, and he had taken the opportunity to wash up.

Oliver walks over to his dresser and quickly dresses in a grey T-shirt and dark green pants. He then walks over to the window and looks out over Sakaar.

The last 6 months have not been a pleasant ride for Oliver. Yes, life as one of the Grandmaster's chief guards would be considered by some a life of luxury. But, for Oliver, it was not so nice. The knowledge he was not allowed to leave Sakaar, and that even if he did, he may not have any way of getting home to Star City, weighed heavily on him, and prevented him from really enjoying life here on Sakaar. Plus, the Grandmaster was just weird, and insane.

Oliver crosses his arms behind him as he stares out the window. He's been plotting almost since his arrival how he could get off the planet. But, so far, he's had no luck.

But, the arrival of Thor may hold new promise for Oliver. He can't jeoparidze his position with the Grandmaster yet. But he'll definitely be keeping a close eye on Thor.

Oliver slowly walks over to his food cabinet to grab a bite to eat. He pulls out a large roll and tears a big chunk out of it with his teeth. He glances over at his bow, hanging in its place on the wall. Oh, if only he could be back in Star City, working as a protector of his city instead of a guard dog to the freak that is the Grandmaster.

As he stands there, his comm system starts buzzing. He raises it up and presses the button. A hologram of Topaz pops up.

"Mr. Queen. The Grandmaster requests your presence at the arena catacombs to oversee the contestants. The Lord of Thunder will be fighting tonight. Grandmaster wishes you to be there to keep an eye on him," Topaz says.

"Understood. I'll make my way there immediately," Oliver says. He immediately makes his way over to where his uniform is resting on a mannequin.

* * *

(An hour later, the catacombs under the arena. Thor POV)

Thor looks at Korg, having just gotten through explaining Mjolnir to him. He looks over the other side of the room, where scrappers and guards are all hanging out.

His eyes linger on the lady who brought him in, but he also quickly notices another man. The green-clad, hooded archer from before. His hood and mask hide his identity, but it's clear he's staring right at Thor.

Thor points to him. "Who's that?" Thor asks.

"Oh. The Grandmaster's chief guard. People say he's called the Green Arrow. Always wears that hood and mask, so nobody knows what he really looks like. All anyone knows is he showed up a while ago, and Grandmaster made him his chief guard. They say he never misses a shot, and is great at fighting. Some say he's the best fighter on Sakaar. After the Grandmaster's champion," Korg says.

Thor looks over at this "Green Arrow". The man is still intently staring at him. Wanting to know what his deal is, he walks over to one corner of the barrier between the contestants and the others, the corner where the Green Arrow is standing.

"What's your problem with me, archer?" Thor demands.

The Green Arrow stares at him silently for a moment. Then, he says in a deep voice, "You are dangerous. Grandmaster wants me to keep an eye on you."

Thor narrows his eyes. "Keep an eye on me? You think you could stop me?" Thor demands.

The Green Arrow smirks under his hood. "Last I checked, I'm the one with weapons, and you're not. You don't know who you're dealing with," he says with a smirk. He then makes a shooing motion and says, "You need to prepare for your fight. So I would suggest you move along."

Thor glares at the Green Arrow, then he turns and walks back towards Korg, not noticing the Green Arrow's satisfied smile.

He walks back towards Korg. As he does, he looks back at the lady who brought him in. When he gets to Korg, he gestures to her. "That's the lady who brought me in, by the way."

"Ah, yeah. Scrapper 142. You gotta watch out for those Asgardians, mate. They are hard to perish," Korg says.

That captures Thor's attention. "Asgardian?" he asks for clarification. He quickly walks over to the barrier, trying to get her attention.

Scrapper 142 turns to him and raises the controller for the shock disk on his neck, and smiles as she mockingly says, "Hey."

Thor comes to an abrupt halt and says irritatedly, "Do not zap me with that thing. I just wanna talk."

Scrapper 142 turns back to her drink. Wondering if she's listening, Thor continues, "Asgard is in danger."

She seemingly ignores him and starts drinking from the bottle. As she does, a tattoo on her lower arm is exposed. A tattoo that Thor instantly recognizes.

"You're a Valkyrie," Thor says, stunned. He starts to smile before continuing, "You know, I used to wanna be a Valkyrie when I was younger, until I found out you all were women. There's nothing wrong with women, of course. I love women. Sometimes a little too much. Not in a creepy way, just more of a respectful appreciation. I think it's great that there is an elite force of women warriors. It's about time."

In his corner, the Green Arrow grins a bit under his hood, Thor's rambling reminding him a bit of someone.

Scrapper 142, or Valkyrie, turns to Thor, eyebrows raised, and asks sarcastically, "Are you done?"

"Lord of Thunder! You're up!" some guy bellows from the other side of the contestants' side.

"Please, help me. I need your help," Thor pleads with Valkyrie.

"Bye," she says as she starts walking away.

"Fine. Then you must be a traitor or a coward. Because the Valkyrie is sworn to protect the throne," Thor says angrily.

Valkyrie storms over to the barrier. "Listen closely, your majesty. This is Sakaar, not Asgard. And I'm a Scrapper, not a Valkyrie," she says.

Several guards walk up and try to pull Thor away. He tries to throw them off, until there's a twang and an arrow hits him in the leg, delivering a shock powerful enough to bring him to the ground.

Valkyrie smirks at him. "Best not to anger my friend over there," she says before turning and walking away as Thor is dragged off to begin preparation for the fight.

* * *

(Soon after, Arena, Oliver POV)

Oliver walks into the Grandmaster's pavilion, Loki following behind him. He has his hood down, and his mask off, but his bow still held tightly in his hand.

He walks over to the edge of the room, right by the glass and looks out into the arena. The massive hologram of the Grandmaster is up and speaking to the audience.

"Alright, it's main event time. Making his first appearance, though he looks quite promising, with a couple of tricks up his sleeve. I'll say no more. See what you think. Ladies and Gentleman. I give you...Lord of Thunder," Grandmaster announces.

Oliver looks down the arena floor, and sees Thor walking into the arena. He's carrying some kind of club in one hand, a shield in the other, and two swords on his back. His appearance is met by many "Boo"s from the crowd, making Oliver smirk slightly. Even so, his eyes are fixed on Thor, thinking that this is gonna be an interesting fight.

"Watch out for his fingers. They make sparks," Grandmaster says mockingly before speaking up louder and calling, "Okay. That's it. Let's get ready to welcome this guy. Here he comes."

Green fireworks start to shoot off, and the crowd cheers loudly. The stands start to rise up, revealing the other door leading into the arena.

"He is a creature. What can we say about him? Well he's unique. There's none like him. I feel a special connection with him," Grandmaster says to the audience. As he's saying this, Thor briefly puts down his club, pulls out a helmet, sets it on his head, then picks up his club again.

Grandmaster continues. "He's undefeated. He's the reigning. He's the defending. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you..."

With that, the other door into the arena begins to open. Grandmaster calls out, "Your Incrediiibbbllllllleeeeeee..."

Then, the door is smashed to pieces, and the Hulk stomps out into the arena, wearing his battle armor, armed with a giant axe and a giant hammer, roaring loudly.

Then, to everyone's astonishment, Thor breaks out in a massive smile, and shouts, "YEEESSSSS!"

Everyone goes quiet. Oliver looks down at the scene in front of him, confused. Hulk soon starts roaring, getting the crowed riled up. But, Thor waves at the pavilion, and shouts, "Hey! Hey! We know each other! He's a friend from work!"

Oliver raises an eyebrow. Thor knows the Hulk? And what is his "work"?

Hulk keeps roaring to get the crowd riled up, but Thor quickly gets his attention. They're not talking loud enough for Oliver to hear them, except for when Thor looks back up at the pavilion and shouts, "Loki! Look who it is!"

Oliver turns around to look at Loki. Loki looks legitimately scared, making Oliver wonder what the story is there, and what Hulk did to make Loki feel so scared of him.

Oliver watches Thor. Who is this guy? he thinks to himself, wondering just what his story is.

Thor tries to get Hulk's attention, but calling him "Banner". That confuses Oliver again.

Hulk apparently doesn't like that name. "No Banner. Only Hulk," Hulk says gruffly. And then, he charges at Thor, axe and hammer raised.

Thor somersaults out of the way, and the hammer and axe embed themselves in the stone. Thor gets back to his feet, but Hulk takes a swing at him with his hammer, shattering Thor's shield and sending him flying back. Thor drives his club into the ground to slow himself down, but ends up breaking the club in the process.

Thor gets back to his feet, pulling his two swords off his back and extending them. Hulk roars defiantly at him.

Oliver smiles, impressed. He's seen multiple competitors die from a blow like that from Hulk, but Thor hardly seems fazed.

Hulk smacks his hammer and axe together a few times, then lunges for Thor. Thor parries several blows with his swords, but Hulk forces Thor off balance then slams his hammer down into the swords, bending them badly. He then backhands Thor, who goes flying into the wall.

Hulk then throws his hammer. Thor dodges out of the way, and the hammer embeds itself into the wall. Hulk then charges at Thor, raising his axe.

Thor looks at Hulk briefly, then leaps up and starts trying to pull the hammer out of the wall. Oliver feels sorry for the guy, knowing that it's too heavy for someone that size.

Then, right as Hulk leaps the last few yards, axe raised to strike, Thor suddenly yanks the hammer out of the wall and swings it. The hammer strikes Hulk right on his side, knocking him flying into the wall. Hulk continues skidding through the wall for at least a hundred yard before coming to a stop.

Everyone has gone quiet, and behind him, Oliver hears the Grandmaster say simply, "What?"

Oliver stares down at Thor. He imagined Thor was a pretty strong guy. But to have the strength to not only pull the hammer out of the wall, and to hit Hulk with it that hard, is beyond what Oliver could've imagined he was capable of. Then, he remembers Barry's friend, Supergirl, and reminds himself that you can't judge a book by its cover.

Oliver starts to smile. Maybe Thor's arrival is a turning point for him.

Thor walks across the arena towards Hulk, who is trying to recompose himself. Then, as he nears Hulk, he reaches out a friendly hand, seemingly trying to calm Hulk down. Oliver stands up a little straighter, starign with greater intensity.

Then, without warning, the Hulk grabs Thor by his arm and proceeds to whip him around, slamming him into the ground multiple times before throwing him halfway across the arena. The crowd goes wild. Then, behind him, Loki shouts, "YES! That's how it feels!"

Oliver turns to look at Loki, confused. Loki looks at both him and Grandmaster and says, "I'm just a huge fan of the sport."

Grandmaster looks back at the arena and laughs, but Oliver continues to look at Loki inquisitively for a moment before returning his gaze to the arena, wondering what that was all about.

Hulk roars loudly, then charges at Thor. Thor lifts the hammer, ready for him. Hulk takes a swing with his axe, but Thor easily dodges out of the way and hits Hulk in the hip with the hammer, followed up by a blow the head. Hulk then tries a sideways swing with his axe, but Thor leaps above it and again strikes Hulk in the head with hammer. Hulk is dazed by the attack, and before he can recover, Thor brings his hammer down on the axe, breaking the blade off from the shaft.

Hulk stumbles away. Oliver grins, rather enjoying this fight. Yes, there was much more to Thor than appearances suggested.

Hulk turned back to Thor. But Thor ran to meet him and swung the hammer, hitting Hulk in the stomach and knocking him flying back. Hulk quickly recovers and charges back at Thor. Thor tries hit him with the hammer, but a punch from Hulk to the hammer's head knocks it out of his hands. Hulk tires to punch him again, but Thor dodges it and lands a punch of his own, again to Hulk's head.

"Guess he likes head-shots," Oliver whispers to himself.

Hulk takes a wild swing at Thor, who easily dodges and lands several blows of his own. He soon swings himself around, getting Hulk in a headlock from behind. Hulk quickly launches himself backwards, crushing Thor beneath him. But, Thor doesn't let go. He only lets go when Hulk tries to roll off of him. Thor in turn rolls over to where the hammer is. He grabs it and runs over to Hulk. He swings the hammer down, but Hulk catches the head of the hammer in his hand.

The arena quiets down again, everyone watching intently, including Oliver. The Hulk slowly moves the hammer out of the way, then lands an uppercut that sends Thor flying across the arena. Hulk covers the distance in a single leap and lands on Thor, then proceeds to slam multiple punches to the head. Thor's helmet is knocked off after the first few, but the Hulk continues punching.

Oliver really starts to feel bad for Thor. Then, all of a sudden, sparks start running along Thor's body, right before he delivers a punch straight at Hulk's chest. And simultaneously, a lightning bolt seemingly comes out of fist and knocks Hulk into the air.

Everyone goes rather quiet as Thor stands up, his eyes glowing white, and electricity sparking from his hands. Grandmaster actually gets to his feet, stunned. Oliver's eyes go a little wide as he looks down at Thor.

Hulk stares defiantly at Thor. Thor smiles, then rushes at the Hulk, who runs to meet him. They both meet in the middle of the arena, each throwing a punch. Their fists meet, and a shock wave of electricity bursts from the spot, throwing the Hulk back. Thor lands lightly on his feet.

The crowd are loving all of this, and now start chanting, "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!" Oliver grins. Thor's power is beyond what he previously imagined.

In the arena, Hulk regains his feet. Thor is also on his feet, and starts marching towards the Hulk. Oliver grins, eager to see what's going to happen. But then, Thor suddenly goes rigid and falls to the ground.

Oliver whips around, and sees the Grandmaster holding out a remote, and grinning smugly. Anger rises in him. As he has felt before when Grandmaster has pulled such cheap tricks, he resists the urge to go punch the Grandmaster in the face.

The Hulk apparently decides he's had enough, and leaps into the air, sailing up and out of the arena. Then, he pitches over and starts falling right down at Thor, fist in front. But, right as he reaches the ground, Thor reaches up with his hand, right before the Hulk hits the ground and a wave of dust and pebbles goes flying out.

Oliver leans in closer to the window, wondering what happened. The dust quickly clears, revealing Hulk standing triumphantly over Thor.

Oliver sighs as several guards race out into the arena. One bends down and appears to check for Thor's pulse. A moment later, he turns and shouts loud enough to be heard, "He's still alive. He's just unconcious."

Grandmaster looks stunned. But, trying to compose himself for the spectators, he announces Hulk as the victor, though "the Lord of Thunder" is alive, and they will be seeing him in action again soon.

Oliver watches as the guards drag Thor off so they can try and patch him up. As he watches them go, he's grateful he's turned so that the Grandmaster can't see his face, because he can't contain the smile that crosses his face.

Yes. His time has come. Thor is gonna be his ticket out of here.

* * *

 **I'll end there. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

 **Next chapter, we'll see a bit of interaction between Oliver and Valkyrie, and hopefully I'll get to Oliver formally introducing himself to Thor.**

 **Also, let me know if you'd like to see what was the fight between Loki and Valkyrie become a fight between Oliver and Valkyrie, or Oliver and Loki. Or just keep it as Valkyrie vs. Loki.**

 **Alright. I'll end here for now. Please review, let me know what you'd like to see me include, and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3- A New Alliance

**Hey, everybody. Back with chapter 3.**

 **This chapter skips ahead a little bit to where Thor communicates with Heimdall. I just had no reason to include the first conversation between Thor and Hulk.**

 **Guest: Yeah, Oliver doesn't usually act like that. But, he's pretending to be like that to be able to stay in favor with the Grandmaster.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 3- A New Alliance

Thor watches as Hulk walks out. Valkyrie is waiting for him. "Hey, big guy," she says in greeting.

"Angry girl," Hulk responds.

"What have you been up to?" Valkyrie asks with a laugh.

"Winning," is Hulk's reply.

Thor kinda stares off into the middle distance for a moment before turning back to the window. He sighs as he closes his eyes, then says in a low voice, "Heimdall, I know you can see me. I need you to help me. Help me see."

A powerful feeling washes over him, and Thor opens his eyes. He immediately finds himself in a courtyard on Asgard, Heimdall standing just a few yards away.

"I see you, but you're far away," Heimdall says.

Thor glances around before asking, "What's going on here?"

"Come see for yourself," Heimdall responds. Thor follows Heimdall over to an archway, which opens out to a view of Asgard, allowing Thor to see the fires burning across the city.

"I'm providing refuge in a stronghold built by our ancestors. But if the garrison falls, our only escape is Bifrost," Heimdall informs him.

"You're talking about evacuating Asgard," Thor says in slight protest. As soon as he finishes, he hears a growling from behind him. Heimdall pushes him back against the wall, and several skeletons in armor walk past, not noticing them or the group of escapees with them.

"We won't last long if we stay. She draws her power from Asgard and grows stronger every day," Heimdall says to Thor before saying to all the escapees, "Come on!"

He turns and leads them out of the corridor. As he leads them to their escape path, he turns back to Thor and says, "Hela is ravenous. If I let her leave, she'll consume Nine Realms and all the cosmos. We need you."

"I'm working on it. But I don't even know where the h*** I am," Thor says as he can hear growling sounds behind him.

"You're on a planet surrounded by doorways. Go through one," Heimdall says.

"Which one?" Thor asks.

"The big one," Heimdall says as he draws his sword. He looks directly at Thor before saying, "And find the archer." He then charges and swings his sword through Thor's intangible form and cuts down one of the Berserkers.

Back on Sakaar, Thor's eyes snap open, and he stumbles back. He stares out the window, trying to process what just happened. As he's standing there, he suddenly hears footsteps behind him.

Thor turns around, wondering who it could be. To his surprise, he sees the green-clad archer walking into the room.

Thor narrows his eyes a little, shifting his stance to be ready to fight. The archer stops a few yards away before saying, "Enough. I'm not here to fight," the archer says.

Thor stares at him silently for a few moments before asking, "What do you want, then, archer?"

The archer looks at him for a moment before reaching up and removing his mask. Then, he flips his hood back, revealing a man in his 30s, with a scruffy beard and mustache and dark hair.

The man looks at Thor intently for a moment before saying, "My name is Oliver Queen. And I need to have a word with you, Thor."

* * *

(Oliver POV)

Oliver sits down on a chair, resting his feet on an ottoman. He looks at Thor for a moment before Thor asks, "Who are you?"

"Like I said, my name is Oliver Queen. Also known as the Green Arrow. I used to be a vigilante, protecting my home city, until I got brought here. I'm from Earth. Specifically, Earth-1," Oliver explains.

Thor looks surprised. "Earth-1, you said? Do you know a man named Barry Allen?"

Oliver sits up a bit straighter. "Yes. How do you know that name?" he asks.

"I was part of a hero team on Earth. Its called the Avengers. Over two years ago, we were fighting a robot named Ultron when Mr. Allen suddenly appeared and helped us. He said he came from Earth-1," Thor says.

Oliver feels stunned. Barry and he have come to the same universe. But he also feels confused, since Thor said Barry showed up on Earth over two years ago, and he's only been here on Sakaar for six months.

"How do you know Allen?" Thor asks.

"I met Barry before he became the Flash. We became friends, and I kinda became his mentor in a way once he became the Flash," Oliver says.

Thor nods. Then, he asks, "How did you get here? The same way as Allen came to Earth?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming. I got caught up in the vortex from the Dominator grenade. It brought me here to Sakaar. I joined the Grandmaster as his guard. It was my best chance to survive," Oliver says. Thor nods in understanding.

Oliver leans forward a bit. "How did you end up here on Sakaar, Thor? I thought you lived on Asgard," he says.

Thor sighs a bit. "I just found out my father had a daughter named Hela. The goddess of death. She was locked away for her violence before I was even born. When my father died just recently, she got free. My brother Loki and I tried to escape back to Asgard using the Bifrost bridge. But, Hela followed us and knocked us out of the Bifrost. Because of that, Loki and I ended up here on Sakaar," Thor explains.

Oliver slowly nods before stating matter of factly, "You're looking for a way off Sakaar."

Thor nods. "I need to get back to Asgard and stop Hela. If I don't, my people are doomed, and all the cosmos are going to be in danger," he says.

Oliver nods as he stands up. "Alright. I'll make you a deal. If you can help get off this nightmare planet, and help me find my friend Barry, I'll come with you to Asgard and help you stop Hela," he says.

Thor grins broadly, happy to know he has at least one ally on this world. He extends his hand and says, "I would be happy to accept your aid, Oliver Queen. Once we have beaten Hela, I will get you to Earth and help you find Mr. Allen."

The two shake hands, sealing this newfound alliance.

* * *

 **I'll end there. I know this chapter was shorter, but it was just meant to get Oliver acquainted and allied with each other.**

 **I hope you guys are excited for the rest of this story. I know I am. Until next time, please review, and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4- A Shaky Start

**Hey, everyone. I'm back.**

 **Sorry this took me so long to get up. I've been more focused on getting Flash: Dark Dimension finished. But, since that story is now done, I figured I would get back to this story.**

 **Let's get to it.**

 **texaswookie** : Barry didn't talk a lot about his past before Thor left. He was mostly focused on trying to get home. I had a chapter in Worlds Collide, Heroes Clash where he told the team all about his past, but that was well after Thor left. So, I doubt Thor would remember the name Oliver Queen or Green Arrow, but he would definitely remember the name Barry Allen.

 **Mr.E** : I will not spoil the path Oliver will be taking in Infinity War. You'll just have to wait until that story to know what path he'll be taking.

* * *

Chapter 4- A Shaky Start

"What did he want again?"

Oliver turns to Valkyrie. "He didn't say. Just that he wanted to see you," he says, suppressing a smirk.

The two turn the corner and walk up the hall towards Hulk's room. Hulk is waiting for them, holding his massive hammer.

"Angry girl," Hulk says in greeting. Valkyrie chuckles as she jogs up towards Hulk. Hulk takes a rather haphazard swing at her, which she easily dodges, and with a single punch and kick, knocks Hulk stumbling. Oliver remains by the door, tightly gripping his bow.

"Hey, big guy. What did you..." Valkyrie starts to ask, but trails off when she sees Thor standing by a case stacked with different drinks.

Valkyrie sighs as she stares at Thor before starting to walk towards the door. "You're so thick-headed that you can't tell when someone's hiding all the way across the universe and wants to be left alone?" she demands.

"We need to talk," Thor says firmly.

"No, you wanna talk to me," she says, still walking towards the door.

"I need her to stay," Thor says. Before Hulk can do anything, Oliver steps into her way, drawing an arrow from his bow.

"He said he needed to talk to you," Oliver says. Valkyrie glares at him before turning around reluctantly.

"All right," she says as she walks over to the drinks case, "Here's the deal. I'll listen to you...until this is empty." As she finishes, she picks up a large bottle.

Valkyrie lifts the bottle and starts drinking. Thor quickly starts speaking, "Asgard is in danger and people are dying. We need to get back there. I need your help."

By that point, Valkyrie has already drained the bottle. Thor looks a little surprised and says, "Wow."

Valkyrie lowers the bottle, then drops it as she says, "Finished. Bye."

She starts walking towards the door again. Oliver is about to try and block her again, but Thor says, "Odin is dead."

Valkyrie stops short. A moment later, Thor says, "Hela, the Goddess of Death, has invaded Asgard."

"If Hela's back, then Asgard's already lost," Valkyrie says, slowly turning to look at Thor.

"If people are willing to fight, then it's not lost," Oliver says as he steps towards Valkyrie. She looks at him incredulously.

"The archer is right. I'm going to stop her," Thor says.

Valkyrie turns her incredulous look to Thor and asks, "Alone?"

"Nope. I'm putting together a team. It's me, you, the archer, and the big guy," Thor says, pointing to Oliver and Hulk as he mentions them.

Behind him, Hulk is bouncing a ball against the wall. When Thor mentions him, he stops and says, "No! No team! Only Hulk!"

Thor takes it in stride and says, "It's me, you, and the archer."

"I think it's just you and Queen," Valkyrie says as she turns away.

"Please, listen. The Valkyrie are legend. Elite warriors of Asgard sworn to defend the throne," Thor says.

"Listen, I'm not getting dragged into another one of Odin's family squabbles," Valkyrie says.

"What?" Thor asks.

"Your sister. Her power comes from Asgard, same as yours. When it grew beyond Odin's control, she massacred everyone in the palace and tried to seize the throne. When she tried to escape her banishment, he sent the Valkyrie in to fight her back. I only survived because..." Valkyrie says, then pauses, painful memories starting to resurface. She pushes them back under and says, "Look, I already faced her once back when I believed in the throne, and it cost me everything. That's what's wrong with Asgard. The throne. The secrets. The whole golden sham." As Oliver listens, he's somehow reminded of Thea when she was getting consumed by her bloodlust, and finds himself being very grateful that they were able to stop it before she went too crazy.

She then tries to walk past Thor. Thor grabs her wrist and says, "I agree."

Valkyrie quickly pulls her wrist out of his grip, pulls out a dagger, and thrusts it up under Thor's chin. "Don't get familiar," she says warningly.

Thor takes a breath before saying softly, "I agree." He pushes the dagger down, but Valkyrie just lifts another up to his chin.

THor ignores that and keeps talking. "That's why I turned down the throne. But this isn't about the crown. This is about the people. They're dying, and they're your people too," he says.

"Forget it," Valkyrie says as she pushes Thor back. She shrugs and says, "I have."

"Okay," Thor says. "Okay," Valkyrie says right back.

"Thank you," Thor says.

"For what?" Valkyrie asks, confused.

Thor smiles as he raises the controller for the Obedience Disk. He smirks and says, "Didn't see that, did you?"

Thor then dials down the disk, and is finally able to remove it from his neck. "That's better," he says in relief.

"You know. Go ahead. Stay here and enslave people for that lunatic. Keep drinking, keep hiding. But me..." Thor turns around and holds out his hands towards Hulk, who throws him the ball he's tossing around.

Thor turns back to Valkyrie and says, "I choose to run towards my problems, not away from them." He throws the ball right at the window and says, "Because that's what..." And he's cut off as the ball rebounds off the window and smacks him in the side of the head.

Valkyrie smirks a bit. Thor jumps back up, trying to save face. He points at Valkyrie and finishes, "Because that's what heroes do."

"Here. Let me make this a bit easier," says Oliver. He draws an explosive arrow and shoots it at the window, blowing a large hole in it, easily big enough for Thor to fit through.

"Thank you," Thor says, before running at the window and jumping through the hole.

Hulk jogs up next to Oliver and Valkyrie. "Friend stay," he calls after Thor.

Oliver smirks as he looks out the window. "You know, he's right," he says to Valkyrie, who turns to look at him. Oliver grins at her and says, "You're not doing yourself any favors by hiding away here. You want to make sure your friends didn't die in vain? You want to make sure your life matters? That you'll actually make a difference? Then help Thor and I kill that b****."

* * *

(Grandmaster's throne room, short while later)

Valkyrie and Loki walk to the right and left of Oliver, each of them being trailed by three guards, as they approach the Grandmaster.

"I'm upset!" Grandmaster calls out. Oliver has to resist the urge to throttle him. The way the Grandmaster acts, as if him being upset is a crime committed by nature itself, drives him crazy.

"I'm very upset. You know what I like about being upset? The blame. And that's the mindset that I'm in right now. And you know who I'm blaming?" Grandmaster continues.

"Grandmaster, I can..." Loki begins, cutting off the Grandmaster.

"Hey! Hey! Don't interrupt me!" Grandmaster says irritatedly. Topaz responds by holding out the melt stick with a quick "Here".

Grandmaster looks down at the stick, then at Topaz. "Why are you handing me the melt stick? He was interrupting. That's not a capital violation," he says. Topaz takes the melt stick back.

"Where was I? Oh. My precious champion has come up missing, and it's all because of that Lord of Thunder. It's all because of him. Your brother," He says, gesturing to Loki, "Or whatever the story is. Adopted, or complicated, or you know. I'm sure there's a big history. And your contender..." he finishes by pointing at Valkyrie.

Then, he turns to Oliver. "And you, my friend and guard, why didn't you stop him? You were there," Grandmaster demands.

"The Lord of Thunder was quick. He stopped my attempts and escaped before I could more than begin to try and stop him. I underestimated him. I won't make that same mistake twice," Oliver says in his gruff voice.

"My dear friend," Loki interrupts, "If you were to give me 12 hours, I could bring them both back to you. Alive."

"I could do it in two," Valkyrie cuts in.

Loki shrugs a bit before saying, "I could do it in one."

Oliver chuckles, as if in contempt, and says, "I could have them both back here in half an hour if I really tried. Leave it to me, Grandmaster." It is starting to hurt him to keep acting like this, and Oliver finds himself praying he doesn't have to keep this up for much longer.

"Let's stop there. You know what? I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution. But, for now, I'll settle for this sweet little 'Who's gonna get him first'," Grandmaster says, looking a little excited as he finishes.

He then looks at three of them and says, "So, you're on the clock."

"I will not fail," Oliver says. Of course, nobody knows he's not talking about capturing Thor and Hulk.

Oliver, Loki, and Valkyrie turn and walk away. As they walk through a doorway down the hall, Loki looks at Valkyrie, who's closest, and demands, "What have you done?"

Oliver, who's several yards ahead of them, grins, knowing this is about to get interesting.

"I don't answer to you, Lackey," Valkyrie says.

Loki whips towards her and grabs her wrist. "It's Loki. And you will answer to the Grandmaster," he says harshly.

Valkyrie yanks her wrist out of his grip, makes several quick moves that Loki manages to block, before punching him in the face. She smirks and gives a single contemptuous chuckle.

Loki draws a dagger. "Why would you help me brother escape with that green fool? No offense," he says, directing his last comment at Oliver.

"I don't help anyone," Valkyrie says, drawing her own dagger.

Loki stabs at her. She easily blocks the strike, and the two start fighting fiercely. After a few moments, Valkyrie tries to stab him, but Loki blocks the strike, and in the process, pulls down her wrist guard, revealing her tattoo.

Loki looks at it for a moment before turning to Valkyrie and saying in surprise, "You're a Valkyrie."

He then yanks the dagger out of her hands and slashes at her. She dodges, and with a few quick moves, kicks him back into the wall.

As Loki hits the wall, he gasps and says, "I thought the Valkyrie had all died gruesome deaths."

Valkyrie looks murderous. But, before she can do anything, Oliver decides he's had enough. In a very fast movement, he reaches back, draws a tranquilizer arrow, fits it to his bow, and fires it into Loki's shoulder. Loki cries out in pain, before the effects of the tranquilizer start hitting him, and he falls unconscious.

Valkyrie turns to him, still looking angry. Oliver looks right back at her and says, "That's enough. Are you gonna stay here, and let the Grandmaster keep ordering you around, and show Loki is right about you? Or are you gonna take the chance to show Loki you're better than him, and actually make a difference with your life?"

Valkyrie looks at Oliver, conflicted. Then, Oliver smiles and says, "How about this? I'll fight you. If I can last longer than Loki did, you'll agree to help us."

"Alright," Valkyrie says, feeling this may be the perfect chance to get out of this if she doesn't want to do this. Oliver smiles as he sets down his bow, and Valkyrie puts her dagger back in its sheath.

"You're getting yourself in over your head, Queen," Valkyrie says.

Oliver smiles. "I've fought Malcolm Merlyn, Deathstroke, Ra's al Ghul and Damien Darhk. I think I can handle you at least for a little bit," he says.

Oliver and Valkyrie simultaneously lunge at each other, and begin fighting.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked that chapter. I know it's probably not the best, but I hope it was still relatively good.**

 **I came up with the idea to have Oliver and Valkyrie fight each other when I was finishing this up. I thought they would both be eager to test their skills against each other. I know you all probably hate me for not writing it out, but I thought I would leave it to your imagination to determine how it went.**

 **Well, until next time, please review, and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5- A New Team

**I'm back.**

 **I hope you all don't mind that this story is going by rather quickly. This story may actually be shorter than Flash:Dark Dimension, though the chapters will be longer.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 5- A New Team

Thor looks around desperately, trying to find Bruce. He fears that the massive crowd chanting "Hulk!" may be enough to make Bruce turn back into the Hulk.

Finally, he spots him. "Banner!" he calls out, making his way down the staircase towards Bruce. Bruce sees Thor approaching, but accidentally steps back into somebody.

Hearing a growling, Bruce turns around to see a fierce looking alien standing there, growling. Bruce takes a few steps back, and Thor hurries to protect his friend. But, before he can even get in between them, he hears a twang, a squelching noise, and the alien cries before falling to the ground. Behind him stand Oliver and Valkyrie.

"Hi," Thor says cautiously.

"You need to work on your speed, Thor," Oliver says simply.

Thor just looks at Oliver for a moment before glancing at Valkyrie and asking, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving," Valkyrie asks.

"We got held up. Plus, I promised Queen I would bring him with me," Thor responds.

"What's with the...?" Valkyrie asks, gesturing to the shawl Thor's wearing to cover his head.

"It's my disguise," Thor says.

"Can still see your face. Want my advice? Next time...wear a mask," Oliver says, grinning a bit as he remembers the last time he told someone that.

Valkyrie glances at Oliver, then back at Thor. She jerks her head and starts walking away. Oliver looks at Thor and nods before turning to follow her. Thor and Bruce hurry to stay with them.

"What are those things on her eyes? Are those people that she's killed? She's so beautiful and strong and courageous," Bruce says nervously.

"Who is this guy?" Valkyrie asks. Oliver glances back at Bruce, wanting to know the answer to that himself.

"Him? He's a friend," Thor says quickly.

"I'm Bruce," Bruce says as he cleans some green powder off his face.

"I feel like I know you," Valkyrie says. "Same," Oliver odds.

"I feel like I know you two as well," Bruce says.

Valkyrie leads them down a hall towards a door at the end. "Why are you here?" Thor asks.

"Well, Queen won our bet," Valkyrie says. Oliver grins a bit, making Valkyrie look at him and whisper, "I still beat you, even if you did last longer than Loki." Oliver still feels satisfied.

"And..." Valkyrie says, pauses, then turns to face Thor and Bruce. "Look, I've spent years in a haze, trying to forget my past. Sakaar seemed like the best place to drink and forget, and to die one day."

Oliver just watches her. he remembers times on the island where he felt the same way.

Thor looks at Valkyrie and says, "Well, I was thinking that you drink too much, and that was probably gonna kill you."

"I don't plan to stop drinking," Valkyrie says flatly. She pauses, then continues with a bit more determination, "But, I don't want to forget. I can't turn away anymore, so, if I'm gonna die, well, it may as well be driving my sword through the heart of that murderous hag."

Thor smiles, feeling his spirits rising. Valkyrie nods a bit before saying, "So, I'm saying...that I wanna be on the team. Does it have a name?"

Thor looks a little uncertain. "Yeah. Yeah, it's called the...the Revengers."

Oliver almost chuckles. He remembers Thor telling him about the Avengers, and knows this was Thor's attempt to get as close to that name as possible.

Valkyrie seems similarly amused. "The Revengers?" she asks skeptically.

Thor nods. "Because I'm getting revenge. Queen's getting revenge. You're getting revenge." Valkyrie nods to admit he has a point.

Thor turns to Bruce and asks, "And what about you? Do you want revenge?"

"I...I...I'm un-undecided," Bruce says with a stutter.

Valkyrie starts to smile as she butts in and says, "Also, I've got a peace offering." She then opens the door, and everyone looks into the room to see Loki strapped to a chair.

"Surprise!" the God of Mischief says sarcastically.

Everyone walks into the room. Thor grabs something and throws it at Loki. It bounces off Loki's head, accompanied by an "Ow!"

"Just had to be sure," Thor says before following Valkyrie and Oliver further into the room. Bruce follows slowly, looking intently at Loki.

"Hello, Bruce," Loki says with a grin.

Bruce walks up to Loki slowly before saying, "So, last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everybody. Where you at these days?"

"it varies from moment to moment," Loki says in a dangerous tone. Bruce looks a little alarmed before turning away from Loki.

"Is that a Dragonfang?" Thor asks in amazement as Valkyrie sets down her sword. Thor quickly walks over and removes the sword from its sheath, admiring it as he whispers, "The famous sword of the Valkyrie."

"So," Valkyrie says in 'let's-get-down-to-business-' tone, "Sakaar and Asgard are about as far apart as any two known systems. Our best bet is a wormhole just outside of city limits."

Oliver takes over. "It'll drop us off right near Xandar. We can refuel there, then get to Asgard in about 18 months," he says.

"Nope. We are going through the big one," Thor says, pointing to the massive wormhole outside the city.

"The Devil's Anus?" Valkyrie asks in disbelief. Oliver still finds the name slightly amusing.

"Anus? Whose anus?" Bruce asks from the kitchen area, his mouth still somewhat full.

"For the record, I didn't know it was called that when I picked it," Thor says.

Bruce walks up, very intrigued by the sight of the wormhole. "That looks like a collapsing neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen bridge."

"We need another ship. That will tear mine to pieces," Valkyrie says.

"She's right. We need one that can withstand the geodetic strain from the singularity," Thor says.

Bruce cuts in. "And has an offline power steering system that could also function without the onboard computer."

"And we need one with cup holders because we're gonna die. So, drinks!" Valkyrie says.

Oliver can't really disagree with her there. He could use a nice drink right now. He finds himself wishing he had the vodka given to him by Anatoly.

"Do i know you? I feel like I do," Bruce says as Valkyrie walks over to the kitchen area. Valkyrie turns around with a smile and says, "I feel like I know you too. It's weird."

Thor looks at Bruce and Oliver. "What do you say? Uncharted metagalactic travel through a volatile cosmic gateway? Talk about an adventure."

Oliver grins as Bruce confidently nods and gives Thor a fist bump.

"We need a ship," Bruce says.

"There are one or two ships. Absolute top of the line models," Valkyrie begins.

Loki suddenly cuts in. "I don't mean to impose..." Valkyrie responds by throwing a glass against the wall right next to him, making Loki shut up for a few moments before he continues with, "The Grandmaster has a great many ships. I may have even stolen the access codes to his security system."

"Really? Out of the goodness of your heart, you want to help us get out of here?" Oliver demands harshly.

"Heavens, no. I've run out of favor with the Grandmaster, and in exchange for codes and access to a ship, I'm asking for safe passage through the Anus," Loki explains.

"You're telling us that you can get us access into the garage without setting off any alarms?" Thor asks.

"Yes, brother. I can," Loki replies.

"Ok, can I just...a quick FYI," Bruce says, motioning for everyone to gather for a huddle.

"I was just talking to him just a couple of minutes ago and he was totally ready to kill any of us," Bruce says warningly.

"He did try to kill me," Valkyrie adds.

"Try, being the word there. He couldn't stand against all of us," Oliver says confidently.

"Yes. He has tried to kill me on many occasions. Never has he succeeded. Not even when when transformed himself into snake to get my attention before turning back to himself and stabbing me," Thor says, memories of that incident flooding through his mind's eye.

Oliver decides to return their focus to the more pressing matter. "There's too many guards around the palace. If we're going to do this and try to steal a ship, we're gonna need to draw them away. We'll probably have to split up."

"Why not set the beast loose?" Loki asks.

"Shut up," Thor says quickly.

Valkyrie seems intrigued by this. "You guys have a beast?" she asks, somewhat in excitement.

"No. No beast. He's just being stupid," Thor says. Oliver feels they're trying to cover up something here, but decides not to press questions.

Thor turns to Oliver and says, "We're going to start a revolution." Oliver, realizing what Thor's getting at, grins and nods his agreement.

"Revolution?" Bruce asks in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Thor says quickly.

"Who is this guy, again?" Valkyrie asks, more confused than ever as to who Bruce is.

"I'll explain later," Thor says simply.

Oliver grins. "Well, let's get to work, team."

* * *

(Catacombs under the arena)

Korg looks over at Miek and asks, "Is that some sort of protoplasm, all the stuff that's coming out of you, or are they eggs? Cuz they look like eggs."

Suddenly, the door is blown off its hinges. Before they can even react, all the gladiators feel their Obedience Disks fall deactivate and fall off.

Korg and Miek stand up, right as Oliver, with his hood up and mask on, walks in, his bow on his back, and a large energy rifle in his hands. He looks around, sees Korg, and says, "Korg!"

Korg looks at him. "Yeah? Who's asking? ...Well, I know you're asking. Is anyone else asking, or is it just you?"

Oliver grins a bit as he says, "The Lord of Thunder sends his best." He then throws the rifle to Korg.

Korg catches the rifle, looks down at it, then cocks it as he looks up and declares, "The Revolution has begun!"

Oliver grins more broadly. Finally, he's getting out of here.

* * *

 **I'll end there. I know that's a bit of a cliffhanger, giving what happens next, but I felt the whole escape and chase scene deserved its own chapter.**

 **I'm going to announce this now. Given I've gotten several requests for it, I will be doing a story surrounding Bucky leading Team Arrow against Prometheus. However, since it will be drastically different from Arrow Season 5, I'll need some time to actually think of the plot, so that story won't be posted anytime soon. I may not even get to it until after my Avengers: Endgame story. So please, just be patient in waiting for it.**

 **I hope you all liked that. And I hope you're excited for the next chapter. And in case I don't update again in the next 4 days: Merry Christmas, everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6- Escape from Sakaar

**Hey, guys. Back with yet another chapter. One I'm sure you guys have been excited for. The escape from Sakaar! It may not be as good as you hoped, but I'll try my best.**

 **I apologize for taking so long to update. But, I just started college a few days ago! Yay! Unfortunately, it has consumed a lot of my time getting ready for it, and my classes and schoolwork will continue to do so. So, expect updates less frequently. I'll try my best to update, but no quarantees on frequency.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Escape from Sakaar

"Revolution? How did this happen?" Grandmaster demands as he and Topaz enter the throne room.

"Don't know. But the arena's mainframe for the Obedience Disks has been deactivated and the slaves have armed themselves," Topaz responds.

"Whoa!" Grandmaster says, stopping short, and Topaz stops as well.

"I don't like that word!" Grandmaster says. Topaz, feeling very confused, asks, "What? Mainframe?"

Grandmaster feels a little exasperated. "No. Why would I not like mainframe? No! The S word."

Topaz sighs and says, "Alright. The prisoners with jobs have armed themselves."

Grandmaster waits for a moment before he says, "Okay. That's better. That's better."

"Grandmaster!" Both Grandmaster and Topaz turn to see Oliver walk up some stairs.

"Oh, good! My chief guard! Just in time. My gladiators have risen up, and the Lord of Thunder has stolen my champion," Grandmaster says, getting very worked up.

Oliver smirks a little. "I know," he says. Both Grandmaster and Topaz look at him in confusion.

Oliver chuckles a little, then glares right at Grandmaster. "I'm done being your enforcer, Grandmaster. I've had enough of your bull****. So, I helped the Lord of Thunder escape."

Oliver quickly draws an explosive arrow and fires it at a window, blowing a large hole in it. Everyone else in the room instinctively ducks to avoid any glass. Grandmaster is the first to straighten up, and he stares at Oliver in shock.

OIiver grins broadly. "I'm out of here, Grandmaster," he says. He then fires another arrow, this one with a time delay, into the ground, before he leaps out of the window and fires off a grappling hook arrow. Right before the arrow he fired into the ground bursts open, and a shockwave knocks everyone off their feet.

Grandmaster manages to get back on his feet, and looks out the window. He can see Oliver just disappear behind a skyscraper, swinging on a line from a grappling hook arrow. Anger starts to rise in him.

"You will regret crossing me, Oliver Queen!"

* * *

(The hangar, shortly after)

Thor smiles as his hands dance over the controls, working to power up the ship. "It's just another spaceship," he whispers to himself.

Soon, everything is ready, and he activates the engines. The ship quickly takes to the air and streaks out of the hangar. Thor laughs to himself as he maneuvers it among the buildings.

It doesn't take long before the Grandmaster and his cronies realize what's going on. In the hangar, some of his guardsmen start taking off in their ships. As they do, Topaz herself starts warming her ship up, smirking, eagerly awaiting the chance she's about to have.

The Grandmaster issues a broadcast over Sakaar's broadcast system. "Loyal Sakaarians! The Lord of Thunder has stolen my ship and my favorite champion!"

Ships, led by Topaz, come streaming out of the hangar as a massive hologram of the Grandmaster pops up, continuing the message. "Loyal Sakaarians! Take to the skies! Bring him down! Do not let him leave this planet."

Thor maneuvers the ship out of the way of a large skyscraper as one of the Sakaarian ships come in on his tail and begins firing. The bolts deflect harmlessly off the Commordore's shield before Valkyrie comes in on her ship and destroys the ship on Thor's tail.

In the cockpit, Bruce cheers and says, "Good shot!"

"Thanks," Valkyrie says. In the seat on the other side of her, Oliver grins, feeling a little good to be in a real fight after so long.

Valkyrie flies her ship up under the Commodore, and opens the canopy as Thor opens the bottom doors on the Commodore.

"I hope you're tougher than you're look!" Valkyrie shouts to Bruce.

"Why?" he shouts back. He gets an answer a moment later when his sheet shoots up out of the ship, throwing him up into the bay of the Commodore. Bruce almost goes sliding right back out, but manages to keep himself inside.

Valkyrie turns to Oliver. "Just do it," Oliver pre-empts. Valkyrie grins as she launches Oliver up to the Commodore too. Unlike Bruce, he easily stays inside the Commodore.

All of a sudden, a swarm of laser bolts surround the two ships. A large formation of ships has come up behind them. And in the lead is a golden ship, with Topaz in the cockpit.

"Shouldn't we be shooting back or something?" Bruce shouts as he staggers up towards the cockpit of the Commodore.

"Yes, we should. Where are the guns on this ship?" Thor responds, directing the question to Valkyrie over the radio.

"There aren't any. It's a leisure vessel. The Grandmaster uses it for his good times. Orgies and stuff," Valkyrie says as she tries to avoid Topaz' fire.

"Did she just say the Grandmaster uses it for orgies?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah. Don't touch anything," Thor says in a voice of slight disgust.

The fire from Topaz increases. Valkyrie pulls up alongside the Commodore to split Topaz' fire, firing her tail guns back at Topaz. Unfortunately, Topaz scores the first hit when a laser bolt hits one of Valkyrie's ship's engines.

Valkyrie looks at her screen, which is displaying the damage level. Realizing her ship isn't gonna make it, she grabs her Dragonfang, then clambers onto the outside of the ship.

Back in the Commodore, Thor and Bruce look on in horror as Topaz closes in on Valkyrie's ship and fires again. This time, the ship explodes.

Topaz laughs, while Bruce and Thor shout, "No!"

Oliver just smiles. "Wait for it," he says.

A moment later, Thor and Bruce can see a figure flying through the air towards them. A moment later, Valkyrie lands on the window and grabs hold of one of the outside panels.

Bruce cheers, and Thor shouts, "Get in here!"

"In a minute!" Valkyrie shouts back before turning around and leaping off the Commodore to begin attacking the ships on their tail.

"Here. Queen. Take the controls," Thor says.

"You got it," Oliver says as he slides into Thor's chair and straps in. Thor turns and walks to the bay before leaping out to join Valkyrie.

A swarm of laser bolts surround the Commodore. Oliver, whose piloting skills have increased since he arrived on Sakaar, snaps the Commodore into a tight left turn. His sudden turn surprises some of the ships on his tail, and one unfortunate one is unable to match his turn, and crashes into a skyscraper.

Oliver barrel rolls to avoid another round of laser bolts. In the copilot seat, Bruce is shouting at the top of his lungs. It makes Oliver chuckle a bit.

Watching the radar screen, Oliver can see the number of ships dropping rapidly. "Man. They're kicking *** out there," he says with a chuckle.

A fresh round of particularly fierce fire envelops the Commodore. Oliver snaps the ship into a hard turn. Looking out the window, he can just barely see that it's Topaz' ship that's behind him.

His gaze hardens. He has hated Topaz since the moment he met her, and maybe even hates her more than Grandmaster. Now, he finally has the chance to do what he's always wanted to do.

"Bruce. Take the controls," he says calmly.

"What?" Bruce says in alarm.

"Just do it," Oliver says as he pulls his bow off his back and walks back to the bay.

Oliver jumps out of the bay, while firing a grappling hook arrow. Using the cord, he swings himself up onto the top of the Commodore.

Bracing himself against a ridge on the top of the ship, Oliver turns to face Topaz' ship. Glaring at her ship, he reaches back to his quiver and draws an explosive arrow, fitting it to his bow.

In her ship, Topaz can see what Oliver is doing, and fear starts to grip her, realizing what he's doing. But it's too late. Oliver draws the arrow back and takes aim. After a moment, he says, "I've wanted to do this for so long." Then, he releases the arrow, which flies right to the cockpit window and explodes, destroying the front half of the ship and killing Topaz.

Oliver watches the wreckage fall with a grim satisfaction. Then, he turns to the front of the ship and runs towards it, leaping off the front and firing another grappling hook arrow, using it to swing up into the bay.

Oliver wordlessly walks up to the cockpit and retakes his spot in the pilot's seat. Bruce looks at Oliver in amazement, wondering whether he or Clint is the better fighter.

A few moments later, Valkyrie and Thor jump up into the Commodore's bay. Oliver glances back towards them as he says, "Guys. We're coming up on the Devil's Anus."

Valkyrie walks up and takes Bruce's place in the co-pilot's seat. Thor then straps in behind Oliver, and Bruce straps in behind Valkyrie.

Oliver keeps the Commodore low until they're almost right below the Devil's Anus. Then, he pulls the ship into a steep climb, right into the wormhole.

The inside of the wormhole is just as turbulent as they expected. Fierce winds and pieces of rubbish batter the ship from all sides. But Oliver keeps the ship on course.

The Commodore streaks up into the depths of the wormhole. The light starts turning white instead of white, and the four passengers can feel the ship shaking violently.

They're on their way to Asgard.

* * *

 **I hope that was a good chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Also, I have a new story up. It's called Middle Earth and the Mandalorian. I'm really excited by it. Go check it out, please, and let me know what you think of it.**

 **Until next time. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7- Welcome to Asgard

**Hey, guys. Back with yet another chapter!**

 **This chapter will set up for the battle with Hela, and it'll be a shorter one. I'm not sure yet how many chapters I'll take to finish the battle with Hela and the destruction of Asgard. It will be either one or two, but I'm not positive. I hope you don't mind there being so few chapters in this story. Just since it started so late in the events of Thor: Ragnarok, I didn't have much to work with.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Welcome to Asgard

Oliver snores slightly as the _Commodore_ streaks through the wormhole. His dreams are largely dominated by his team and friends back home in Star City. However, one dream that had woken him up showed him kneeling, bloodied, on the ground before a large purple being. There was something about that dream that just unnerved him.

Suddenly, a feeling causes him to wake up. Looking around he sees that Bruce, Thor and Valkyrie are all waking up. Then, he looks out the windshield, and sees them coming up beneath what seems to be a massive floating landmass, with water flowing over the side.

"Hey, guys. I think we're here," Oliver says.

Behind them, Bruce and Thor stand up and come up behind Oliver and Valkyrie's seats as Oliver pilots the _Commodore_ up. Finally, he pulls up and over the edge, and Asgard comes into view.

The crew of the _Commodore_ looks out at Asgard. A haze of smoke seems to hang over the city, and fires are burning in multiple places.

"Oliver Queen. Banner. Welcome to Asgard," Thor says.

"I thought it'd be a lot nicer. Not that it's not nice. It's just…on fire," Bruce says.

Oliver looks out over Asgard. He has to agree. The slight haze over the city and the several fires burning cast a bit of a damper on the place. Yet, he was still floored with the majesty of the place. The massive palace, which looks like the pipe set of a massive golden pipe organ, is incredible, and even the normal homes look comparable to Queen Mansion.

Thor quickly shakes himself out of his daze and orders, "Queen. Activate the scanners. My people should be up in the mountains. I need to find them."

Oliver, who has well familiarized himself with the _Commodore_ 's controls, hurries to activate the scanners. Soon, a display of the mountains is showing, with a massive red blotch in it.

"Yep, they're there. Lots of them, by the looks of it," Oliver says.

The display zooms in a bit, and the four of them see a small blue dot ascending the slopes of the mountain towards where the Asgardian refugees are. Oliver points to it and says, "That's not good, right?"

"It's her. Hela. She's going after them. We need to stop her," Thor says urgently.

"How are we gonna do that? We won't be able to stop her fast enough. How can we get word to them?" Oliver asks.

"I have a man on the ground," Thor says simply.

After a moment, Thor says, "Take us towards the palace. We need to get a few things." Oliver nods and advances the throttles, steering towards the palace.

As they fly, Oliver says, "What's the plan, Thor?"

"I'll distract Hela and draw her back to the palace. There's a weapon at the palace that may be able to kill her. While I have her distracted, I need you three to protect the people as they attempt to make their escape. Heimdall has the Bifrost sword, so if they can make it to the Bifrost, they can escape. I need you to make sure they get there. Can you do that?" Thor replies.

"Without a doubt. You leave it to us," Oliver says. Thor nods in appreciation.

Oliver pulls the _Commodore_ up to the palace and sets it down on a large pad on the outside. Thor leaps out of the ship and hurries into the palace to grab some things for them.

As Bruce, Valkyrie, and Oliver wait for Thor to return, Oliver turns to Valkyrie. "How does it feel to be back here?" he asks.

She doesn't answer him for a moment. Then, she says, "I never thought I would come back here. I didn't want to face the memories this place would bring back."

"I know how you feel," Oliver replies. Valkyrie looks at him in confusion.

"I used to be a very cocky, self-centered guy. About 10 years ago, I was stranded on an island. I was there for 5 years, and in the process became who I am today, though I think I had more darkness in me at that time than I do now. I didn't want to go home at times, but I did because I felt I had to in order to save my city. So, I know kinda how you feel," Oliver says.

Valkyrie looks at Oliver for a few moments before turning back to look out at Asgard. "I know this is where I must be. I need to avenge my sisters, and bring that witch down. No matter how difficult it may be for me emotionally," she says.

"That what makes a hero," Oliver says. Valkyrie looks at him with a slight smile.

A minute later, Thor returns. He's carrying what looks to Oliver like a massive Gatling gun over his shoulder, and a bundle of supplies under his other arm.

Thor sets the gun down inside the Commodore. "There. Now the ship has a gun," he says.

"Are you sure you got this, Thor?" Oliver says, a little concerned for his new friends, given what he knows about Hela.

"I have to do this, Queen. As for whether I'll survive…well, we'll see," Thor says with a chuckle.

He then sets a bundle at Oliver's feet. "I retrieved these arrows from the armory. I know you've used a number recently, and I thought you would need to reload. And, I got a knife for you, just in case," Thor says.

Oliver nods as he unwraps the bundle. He finds 15 arrows in the bundle, and a good sized fighting knife in its sheath.

Thor then sets his other bundle at Valkyrie's feet. "I found this in the armory," he says. Valkyrie looks at it, recognizing it as the signature armor of the Valkyries.

Thor turns and starts to walk away. But Valkyrie calls to him, "Your Majesty."

Thor turns back as Bruce starts pulling the _Commodore_ off the platform. Valkyrie looks at Thor before saying simply, "Don't die."

Thor simply grins before he turns and walks towards the palace.

Bruce pilots the _Commodore_ up over Asgard and takes it towards the Bifrost. As he finds a good spot to hover while waiting for the Asgardian refugees, Valkyrie takes her armor and suits up. Oliver prepares the gun. Once Valkyrie is in her armor, she takes over the gun.

Oliver walks over to where his stuff is. He had changed out of his suit during the trip to Asgard, and dressed in simple pants and a T-shirt. Now, he stares at his suit for a moment before stepping towards it.

He slides on his suit's pants. The under shirt, then the jacket. He snaps his belt on, then sets his new knife and its sheath onto his belt. He slides his quiver into place. Next, his gloves. Then, he flips his hood up before sliding his mask into place. He snaps his flechettes into place around his wrists and lower legs. Then, he picks up his bow, and turns towards the opening.

The Green Arrow is back.

* * *

 **I hope this wasn't too bad, even if it was short. Next chapter will start the fight with Hela.**

 **I hope you guys are getting excited for this. And for the Infinity War sequel. I decided to slip in a slight foreshadow to that in the beginning, as you saw.**

 **Also, once again. Just wanted to let you know of my new Star Wars/Lord of the Rings story _Middle Earth and the Mandalorian_. Please go check it out. I've also restarted work on my Hobbit/Avengers crossover, so go check that out too.**

 **Until next time. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8- For Asgard

**Alright. Here we go. It's time to start the final battle to save Asgard.**

 **The final battle will be separated over 2 chapters. I won't say right now where this chapter will cut off. But I don't think we'll see Oliver meet Hela until next chapter. But we will see him in action in this chapter.**

 **Let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 8- For Asgard

Oliver stands in the bay of the Commodore, ready for action. The ship is hovering over the Bifrost, waiting for the arrival of the refugees.

Suddenly, a loud thud echoes throughout Asgard. A second follows it a few moments later. Confused as to what could be making the sound, Oliver turns to Valkyrie.

"It's Thor. He is using Odin's spear, Gungnir. When Gungnir is struck against the ground, the sound can be heard throughout Asgard. Odin would do this when convening court or summoning his subjects," Valkyrie explains. Oliver simply nods in understanding.

"Hey, guys!" Bruce calls from the cockpit. Oliver and Valkyrie turn towards him. He calls out again, "Looks like she's headed back towards the palace. And those refugees are on their way. They'll be here soon."

"Got it, Bruce," Oliver replies.

Oliver and Valkyrie wait, continuing to watch the ground. Oliver, without looking at Valkyrie, asks, "Are you up for this?"

Valkyrie glances at him. "I've waited too long. It's time for me to finally see that witch meet her end. Even if it costs me my life."

Silence returns to the Commodore, and they just watch. It's about 15 more minutes before they see the refugees arrive and begin walking onto the bridge.

The Commodore descends slightly, though still hidden in the clouds. Oliver is starting to think that they may be able to pull this off without any trouble. Then, Bruce calls, "Guys, we may have a problem."

Oliver sighs, knowing he shouldn't have thought this was easy. Before either Oliver and Valkyrie can ask what the problem is, they hear a loud growling. Oliver and Valkyrie look at each other, and Valkyrie simply says, "It's Fenris."

Remembering Valkyrie's briefing on enemies they may face, and some of Hela's skills and abilities, Oliver remembers the name Fenris.

"Bruce. Take us down. We need to stop Fenris or those refugees are toast," Oliver orders. He then looks at Valkyrie and asks, "You ready for some wolf meat?"

"Never been more," she says with a grin.

Bruce pulls the Commodore, and the Bifrost comes fully into view. The three can see Fenris, running from the dome towards the massive crowd of refugees.

"Light her up," Oliver says fiercely. Valkyrie aims the gun mounted in the door of the bay and pulls the trigger. The gun springs to life, firing at about the same speed as a gatling gun, rounds slamming into the massive wolf. Oliver adds a couple arrows, including some explosive arrows.

As Valkyrie keeps up the fire, the Commodre drifts a little further towards the refugees. Oliver walks up to the cockpit to get a better view of the situation. But, as soon as he enters the cockpit, a chill runs down his spine when he sees an army of Berserkers approaching the refugees from the opposite end of the bridge, led by Skurge.

"Bruce. Get us closer to that army. Don't get far enough away that Valkyrie can't hit Fenris. Just get us close enough I can swing out there," Oliver orders.

Not questioning Oliver, Bruce pilots the Commodore over towards the other side of the crowd. Oliver walks into the bay and says to Valkyrie, "Keep up your fire. Keep her at bay. I'll handle this other army." And with that, Oliver throws himself out of the bay and shoots off a grappling hook arrow.

Down among the crowd of refugees, several Asgardians are preparing to fight. Berserkers are advancing on them when an arrow hits one and explodes, the shockwave destroying several others. Then, before the Asgardians can respond, a green clad archer lands on one knee in front of them before slowly standing.

Oliver glares out at the army in front of him, and its leader. He takes several steps forward, and shouts, "Axe-man! You will go no further!"

"Who are you?" Skurge shouts back.

"I am the Green Arrow! And I am now a defender of Asgard! You have failed your people! Now, your campaign ends!" Oliver shouts, before drawing an arrow and shooting it right at Skurge.

Skurge manages to block the arrow with his axe, then starts running right at Oliver, axe raised. Oliver almost smirks, seeing in the way he moves he's not the most skilled fighter.

Oliver waits for Skurge as he approaches. Skurge runs up to him and swings at him with his axe, which Oliver easily dodges. Oliver vaults over Skurge's head and lines behind him before landing a kick to the back, knocking Skurge flying several feet.

Skurge hurries to regain his feet. He again charges with his axe at the ready. Oliver easily dodges the first two swings of the axe before blocking the third strike with his bow, clashing with the axe's handle just below the blades. Oliver then kicks Skurge in the knee before using his bow to force the axe aside. He then leaps up and swings around, kicking Skurge in the head. Finally, he delivers a fierce blow with his bow to the chest, knocking Skurge back several feet before he lands on the ground, dazed.

Oliver pauses for only a moment to look at his latest victory before he returns his gaze to the army ahead of him. He draws an arrow and fires at a Berseker that has run ahead of the main group, destroying the creature's head.

Oliver reaches back for another arrow. Right as he does, he hears the Commodore approach. He turns around and sees the Commodore descend a bit, right before someone comes falling out it. In a moment, he realizes it's Bruce.

Bruce falls out of sight behind the refugees. Oliver feels very worried, thinking Bruce has lost his mind. After a few moments, Fenris, who had stopped when Bruce fell in front of her, resumes he run towards the refugees.

Oliver quickly draws an explosive arrow and takes aim at Fenris. Then, right before he can fire, Fenris suddenly stops, as if something has grabbed her from behind. Then, she rises up into the air and is thrown back the way she came. And to Oliver's shock, Hulk is standing there. Right where Bruce fell.

Oliver relaxes his bow, the truth hitting him. "Huh. You know, I should've seen that coming," he whispers to himself.

Fenris roars back at Hulk and charges at him. Grabbing Hulk in her jaws, she ends up going over the edge of the Bifrost into the water below. At the same time, some Berserkers are able to get up on the Commodore, sending it crashing down onto the Bifrost.

Oliver turns back to face the Berserker army. Even though he's pretty much alone against them, he feels confident. Several Berserkers rush ahead of the main group, weapons raised.

Oliver charges to meet them. As he goes, he says under his breath, "For Asgard."

An arrow to the head destroys one of the Berserkers. Oliver then leaps over the sword of one of the others and bashes it's head in with bow. The other two attack him, and he manages to block their slashes with his bow.

The ferocity of their attacks slightly takes Oliver by surprise, he having not expected creatures that look kinda like zombies to be able to fight this well. Slowly, he backs up, trying to keep them from getting in behind him. Then, he steps over the remains of the second one he destroyed. Ducking under a slash from one of the Berserkers, he grabs the fallen Berserker's sword and slashes it through one of his opponents' waist. He blocks the last Berserker's strike using the sword, then uses his bow to knock it back before cleaving the Berserker in half.

Throwing the sword down, Oliver reaches back for an arrow. That is, until he hears something off to his side. Before he can look, he hears, to his surprise, Loki shouting, "Your savior is here!"

Oliver turns his head to the side, and sees a ship pulling up alongside the Bifrost, with Loki standing on a gangway extending from the side of the ship.

Oliver grins as the ship pulls up, and the Asgardian refugees start boarding it. As they do, Heimdall makes his way through the crowd up towards Oliver. Following him are Korg, Miek, and a number of the other freed gladiators.

Heimdall looks at Oliver and says, "Good to finally meet you, Oliver Queen."

"You know me?" Oliver asks.

"I have watched you for some time," Heimdall says simply. Remembering Thor mentioning Heimdall and his sight to him on the trip to Asgard, Oliver accepts this without another question.

A few moments later, Loki, wearing a strange helmet with curved horns on the front, walks up. Heimdall looks at him and says, "I saw you coming."

"Of course, you did," Loki says. He then looks at Oliver before he says, "No hard feelings, Queen."

"For now, Loki," Oliver says. Loki simply grins before turning to face the oncoming army of Berserkers.

Oliver faces the Berserkers, grinning. He draws an arrow and fires. He continues firing arrow after arrow, and his volleying is a signal for the others to attack.

Oliver grins as he continues attacking. The range soon closes a little too close, and Oliver switches to using his bow as a melee weapon.

Oliver destroys several Berserkers with his bow. Another Berserker tries to slash at Oliver, but he dodges under it, grabs one of his arrows he's already fired from off the ground and stabs it up through the Berserker, destroying it.

As Oliver stands up again, he sees a cloud gather over the palace. Then, the biggest lightning bolt Oliver has ever seen shoots down from the cloud and strikes the front of the palace.

All combat stops as all eyes are drawn to the sight. Then, Oliver sees something. What looks a person flying towards the Bifrost from the direction of the palace, wreathed in lightning. A second later, it hits him what's going on, and he grins broadly.

 _Here we go!_ He thinks to himself.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. I know it's probably gonna drive you all crazy that I cut off at the best part of the movie, but I had to cut off somewhere, and I thought this would be a good spot. I hope I did a good job with this chapter.**

 **I hope you liked me having Oliver fight Skurge. I did it because in the movie, I had kinda wanted to actually see Skurge fighting, so I took the opportunity to do that here. Plus, I wanted to give a real reason for Oliver to leave the Commodore, as I think he would've considered Skurge a bigger threat than a Berserker.**

 **Next chapter will end the final battle. Then, we'll have the last chapter, to tie this into the Infinity War sequel, and some future stories.**

 **Well. Until next time, please take the time to review, and please let me know new characters you'd like to see introduced to the MACU. And stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9- Ragnarok

**Alright. Here we go. We've come to the end of the final battle with Hela.**

 **I can promise it's guaranteed that my version of this part of the movie will not be as good as the movie itself. Then again, I don't think anyone can do their own version of this part that's as good as the original. But, I'll do my best.**

 **Alright. Let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Ragnarok

 _Here we go._

Oliver watches with a grin as Thor flies down towards the Bifrost, wreathed in lightning. Dozens of Berserkers are clambering over each other, piling on top of each other, reaching up towards Thor.

(insert Immigrant Song here)

Thor crashes into them, scattering and destroying them in a burst of lightning. He slowly stands, his body wreathed in lightning, and his eyes glowing brightly. Or rather, eye. Oliver sees that Thor's right eye is missing.

Berserkers charge Thor. He leaps forward, spinning rapidly, and tears through several dozen Berserkers. He then engages them hand to hand, lightning shooting from his hand with every blow, swing, and kick, and even just random bolts discharging from his body to destroy Berserkers.

Down the Bifrost, fireworks shoot up from the Commodore. Berserkers take notice and race towards the ship, and Valkyrie, who is calmly walking down the Bifrost towards them. Once Berserkers get within range, Valkyrie attacks and begins just scything through ranks of Berserkers with her Dragonfang.

Below the Bifrost, Hulk is still doing battle with Fenris, landing blows whenever he can. And up on the Bifrost, Loki, Heimdall, and the gladiators from Sakaar continue to fight.

Oliver smiles and actually lets out a laugh. _Oh, it's good to be back in the fight_ , he thinks to himself.

Olvier fires off a grappling hook arrow towards the massive ship hovering alongside the Bifrost and swings up. He rapid fires a dozen arrows, taking down Berserkers that are the biggest threat to Loki and the others. He then comes down with a war cry, swinging his bow down and bashing a Berserker's head in. He somersaults to regain his feet, swinging his bow as he goes and destroying a Berserker's waist. Leaping back to his feet, Oliver leaps over a Berserker's blow before smashing it's head apart with his bow.

Further down the Bifrost, Thor continues to obliterate Berserker after Berserker. None of them even stand a chance against his power, as Oliver, Valkyrie, Loki, and all the others continue to fight, tearing through Hela's army.

In the midst of the chaos, Skurge regains his feet. Looking around, and disgusted with his actions, Skurge throws away his axe, picks up a cloak left lying on the bridge, and makes his way into the midst of the crowd boarding the massive ship.

As he does so, Thor cleans up the last few Berserkers. Oliver and Loki walk up to him.

"You're late, brother," Thor says.

"And you're missing an eye," Loki responds.

"Looks like you don't need your hammer after all," Oliver adds with a grin. A grin that Thor returns.

"This isn't over," Valkyrie says as she hurries past them. The three men follow her a few steps, and all stop, in a line, facing down the Bifrost, and staring at Hela as she walks slowly along the bridge towards them.

"I think we should disband the Revengers," Thor says. Oliver smirks to himself, impressed that Thor can maintain a sense of humor in this situation.

"Hit her with a lightning blast," Loki suggests.

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing," Thor says. Hela is now close enough that Oliver can see that is true.

"We just need to hold her off until everyone's on board," Valkyrie says.

"I thought we came here to kill her, not just to get everyone out of here," Oliver protests.

"Queen is right. It won't end there. The longer Hela's on Asgard, the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now," Thor says.

"So, what's the plan? How are we gonna kill someone that a lightning bolt like that won't even faze?" Oliver asks.

Loki turns to look at Thor and, just in case, adds, "I'm not doing 'Get Help'."

Thor just stares at Hela for a moment, then turns to look back at the refugees. After a moment of looking at them, he turns back towards Hela, and says, "Asgard's not a place, it's a people."

A moment later, he takes a step forward, then turns to Loki. "Loki, this was never about stopping Ragnarok. This was about causing Ragnarok. Surtur's crown. The vault. It's the only way!" he says urgently.

Oliver feels a bit apprehensive. Thor had told him about Surtur while travelling to Asgard. Oliver knows if Surtur returns at full power, there'll be no stopping him. But he understands that's Thor's plan.

Loki recognizes the point too. He takes a deep breath before replying, "Bold move, brother. Even for me." He then turns and starts running back along the Bifrost towards the Commodore.

Thor turns to Valkyrie and asks, "Shall we?"

"After you," she replies.

Thor glances at Oliver. Still staring fiercely at Hela, Oliver nods and says, "I've got your back."

Thor turns back to Hela. Lightning crackles around his body, and he rushes towards her, leaping into the air with stolen swords raised. Hela sends two spears flying at him, but he blasts them to pieces. Thor lands and slashes at Hela several times, but she dodges, eventually ducking under a stab and sending Thor flying over her.

Standing upright again, Hela blocks several slashes from Valkyrie, then knocks her aside. Looking up, she sees Oliver standing about ten yards away with an explosive arrow nocked in his bow.

Oliver growls, and, using his signature line for the first time in over half a year, bellows, "HELA! YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" He looses the arrow right at Hela, and she catches it. A second later, it explodes, knocking her flying back a few yards.

Oliver rushes right at Hela, firing arrow after arrow, as the Commodore flies overhead, headed towards the palace. Hela easily blocks the arrows, then conjures a sword to block Oliver's first strike with his bow. Valkyrie takes advantage of the distraction and slashes at her free arm. Her sword cuts Hela, but the wound heals almost instantly.

Hela ducks under another slash and kicks Valkyrie out of the way. Oliver then attempts to strike her several times, but she blocks each blow. Oliver stops swinging to try and push back against her defense, then whips his hand up, grabs an arrow out of his quiver, then reaches under her guard and drives the arrow into her stomach.

Hela cries in anger and irritation, then grabs Oliver and throws him away. She yanks the arrow out of her stomach and throws it at Oliver, nicking him in the leg. Oliver growls.

Thor attempts to strike her again. Hela summons a sword to block his attack. Valkyrie tries to slash at her exposed back, but Hela summons another sword and blocks her attack. Thor and Valkyrie together try and attack her at the same time, while Oliver lays down supporting fire with arrows. However, Hela easily holds Thor and Valkyrie off.

After several tense moments, Hela sends Thor flying towards the ship. Oliver races to take his place as Thor turns to the ship and shouts, "Go! Go now!"

Heimdall hurries back into ship, and the ship revs its engines. Hela quickly sends a spear flying into his shoulder, and uses it to yank him out of the way. Quickly sending Valkyrie and Oliver flying out of the way, she turns to face the ship and summons a massive spear to drive right though the bottom of the ship.

Berserkers from beneath the Bifrost begin climbing up the spear towards the ship. Fury rising in him, Oliver pulls out a tranquilizer arrow and fires it right at Hela. It hits her right in the back, and she stumbles forward.

Not taking the chance whether or not it's affected her, Oliver rushes her and tackles her. He starts slamming punches into the back of her head. He only manages to land a few punches before Hela whips around and delivers a punch of her own right to Oliver's chest, knocking him flying back. Valkyrie rushes forward to take his place.

Back on the ship, Berserkers are beginning to enter the ship. Skurge is feeling conflicted, not sure what to do. Then, he remembers hearing what Oliver bellowed at Hela. _You have failed this city_ , he remembers.

And in that moment, Skurge decides he does not want to be remembered as the man who failed Asgard.

Skurge throws off his cloak, pulling his two assault rifles, Des and Troy off his back, and opens fire. Several Berserkers are quickly destroyed.

Skurge continues to fire until the stream of Berserkers temporarily stops, and his bullets have shattered the tip of the massive spear impaling the ship. A fierce look on his face, Skurge says in a low voice, "For Asgard," before leaping right out of the ship and firing.

Skurge continues to fire, destroying multiple Berserkers. "Hela!" he shouts, determined to make sure she knows he will no longer follow her.

Skurge quickly runs out of ammo. But, determined to keep fighting, he turns to using his guns as clubs. He clubs down two Berserkers before Hela sends a sword flying through his chest.

Oliver races up to attack her, but she dodges his blow and knocks him flying back. She then stalks towards Valkyrie, who is lying further down the Bifrost towards the Dome.

Oliver scrambles back to his feet. His hood is no longer up, and his mask is torn up, so he rips it off.

Thor also scrambles to his feet as she shouts, "Hela! Enough!"

Hela turns back to face Thor and Oliver. Thor takes a few deep breaths before shouting, "You want Asgard? It's yours."

"Whatever game you think you're playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me," Hela replies.

Thor chuckles a bit. Right as the palace begins to break out in fire.

"No, I know," Thor says. He chuckles, before gesturing towards the palace and saying, "But he can."

The top of the place bursts part, burning rubble flying everywhere, as Surtur, restored to his full power, and wielding the massive Twilight Sword, rises out of the remains of the palace.

"No," Hela gasps. Right then, Valkyrie tackles her from behind, driving her sword through Hela's back and into her heart, before yanking it out and flipping around, skidding backwards on one knee. Thor then summons a massive lightning bolt, causing the Bifrost under Hela to cave in.

"TREMBLE BEFORE ME, ASGARD! I AM YOUR RECKONING!" Surtur bellows before slamming the Twilight Sword into the ground.

Oliver stares up in stunned silence at Surtur. In the back of his mind, something makes him think that Cisco would make a Lord of the Rings reference about the Balrog. But, that is quickly buried. Because, for the first time in a long time, he actually feels scared of something as he stares at Surtur.

Oliver controls his fear of Surtur and steps back towards Thor and Valkyrie.

"The people are safe," Valkyrie says.

"That's all that matters," Thor replies.

All of them look at Surtur. "We're fulfilling the prophecy," Thor says.

"I hate this prophecy," Valkyrie says in a depressed voice.

"So do I, but we have no choice. Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela so that our people may live. But we have to let him finish the job…" Thor replies, but he's suddenly cut off by a loud roar as Hulk suddenly soars over their heads, heading right towards Surtur.

"No," Thor says in a low breath. Hulk roars again, right before Surtur is almost knocked off his feet by Hulk hitting him in the head at high speed.

"Hulk, stop, you moron!" Thor shouts. Hulk, not hearing Thor, keeps punching Surtur in the head a few times. Surtur grabs Thor off his head and throws him away. Hulk lands on the Bifrost and tumbles a few times before stopping about ten yards in front of them.

"Hulk! Stop! Just for once in your life don't smash!" Thor shouts angrily.

Hulk looks at Surtur, then looks back at Thor and says in protest, "Big Monster!" As if that is reason enough.

"Come on! We need to go!" Oliver shouts.

Hulk shakes his head a bit before saying, "Fine!" He runs towards them, picks up the three of them, and leaps right up to the escaping ship.

Once they land on the gangway (still extended), they hurry into the main passenger bay, with a large viewport that is currently overlooking Asgard.

As they come to the viewport, they see that Hela is burst out of the water on what looks like a massive pile of spears. She has thrown several gigantic spears into Surtur's chest, but it's not enough to stop the massive fire demon. He raises the Twilight Sword, and as they watch, drives it down onto Hela and into the ground. Putting more muscle behind the sword, he drives it as deep as he can into Asgard.

Beside the Revengers, Korg is holding Miek, and looking out of the viewpoint. "The damage is not too bad. As long as the foundations are still strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all peoples and aliens of the universe," Korg says.

Almost the moment that Korg finishes that statement, there's a bright flash, and Asgard is blown apart, it's rubble flying out into space.

"Now-now those foundations are gone. Sorry," Korg says apologetically.

Oliver stares out at the dispersing rubble. He feels like they failed in a way. They failed to save Asgard from destruction. But, he reminds himself that they have saved its people, and as Thor said, Asgard is a people, not a place.

Oliver stares out into the void out of the viewport. And promises that as long as they need him, he will protect Asgard. Wherever Asgard may be.

* * *

 **And with that, the last battle for Asgard comes to an end. I hope I did the cinematic masterpiece it was justice in my written MACU version.**

 **I hope you liked my inclusion of Oliver's signature line. Since Asgard is basically one big city, I felt it appropriate to keep it as it usually is, instead of modifying it. I didn't have him use that line on Topaz when he shot her ship because I was saving it for Hela.**

 **Well, this story is drawing to an end. The next chapter will be the last, and wrap it up, and maybe fit in a tie to another future story besides the Infinity War story.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this battle. I am sad to have to be ending this story, but I hope you all have enjoyed.**

 **Please review and give me your feedback on how I did this chapter. And stay tuned for the final chapter. It should be up either later today or tomorrow, but i won't post it until I got some reviews for this chapter.  
**


	10. Chapter 10- New Beginnings

**Hello to all my loyal readers. We have come to it. I think it's a little too soon for such a fun story to end, but the MACU is nowhere near done.**

 **This chapter will cover the end of Thor: Ragnarok, and set up some future things in the MACU.**

 **I hope all of you are ready. Here we go.**

texaswookie: I do agree with you. Oliver would not last against Hela on his own. But, he also had Valkyrie and Thor helping him, and I think he would've trained with Valkyrie while on Sakaar. But you're right, he wouldn't have lasted too long. In fact, if both Valkyrie and Thor hadn't been there, he probably would've died.

vishusnair2010: I do agree with you to some degree, but remember that Captain America was capable of holding his own against Loki, and Iron Man was capable of hurting Thor. Just because Hela is an Asgardian doesn't mean she's immune to injury except from Asgardians.

* * *

Chapter 10- New Beginnings

Oliver slowly washes his hands in his quarters on the Statesman. He looks up into the mirror and examines his reflection.

Oliver had never imagined his life journey would one day take him into space, fighting alongside the Norse gods. As he looks at his reflection, he wonders what on Earth could be in store for him next, and what his next step is. One thing that is clear to him by now is that he's not in the same universe as his Earth. Oliver prays he can eventually find Barry, as Barry may be his only hope of getting home.

The door behind him opens. Oliver turns around to see Thor walking into the room.

"Queen," Thor says in greeting.

Oliver nods respectfully towards Thor as he dries his hands. He sets the towel down, and the two just look at each other for a few moments. Finally, Oliver asks, "What do we do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I was certain we would be able to stop Hela and return things to how they were. I never stopped to think what would happen if we fled Asgard," Thor replies.

"So, now, we're sailing through space, with no idea where we're going, or what we're going to do?" Oliver asks.

Thor just nods. Oliver stands there for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Well, then we'll just take it one step at a time," Oliver says.

Thor nods. Then, he says, "I may be responsible for the leadership of my people. But, I still intend to fulfill my promise. Once my people are settled, I will help you find your friend Barry Allen."

Oliver nods, smiling gratefully at Thor. Thor smiles before stepping forward and clasping Oliver's shoulder. "Come, my friend. Let's go figure out our future," he says.

Oliver smiles and nods. Sliding his bow onto his back, he follows Thor out of his quarters. They walk through the corridors of the Statesman, until they reach the main passenger bay.

Slowly, the two walk through the crowd of Asgardian refugees as the people are all watching them. Soon, they make their way to the front of the crowd by the viewport.

Valkyrie, Loki, Heimdall, and Korg, who's holding Miek, are all waiting for them. And in the midst of them, right before the viewport, is an elegant chair.

"I guess there's your throne, Your Majesty," Oliver says with a grin. Thor chuckles a bit before he walks up to the chair and sits down in it.

"So, Your Majesty, where to?" Heimdall asks.

Oliver stands there, wondering where they will go. He remembers hearing someone, an actor in a movie, maybe, saying how exciting it was when you didn't know what you were going to do.

Thor smiles as he says, "I don't know." He turns to Korg and, looking at Miek, asks, "Miek, where are you from?"

"Oh, Miek's dead," Korg says simply.

"What?" Thor responds.

"Yeah, I accidentally stepped on him on the bridge. I've felt so bad, I've been carrying him around ever since," Korg says.

The gang looks around at each other. Then, Miek suddenly starts moving. Korg gasps and says happily, "Miek! You're alive! He's alive, guys!" He then looks at Thor and asks, "What was your question, again?"

Thor grins a bit as he turns to look out the viewport. After a moment, he smiles and says, "Earth it is, then."

Oliver smiles as he looks out the viewport. Maybe the future won't be so bad. And if he can find Barry, then maybe he'll finally be able to get back home.

The future may be murky and uncertain. But right now, to Oliver, that's okay.

* * *

 **And with that, this story comes to an end. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I really enjoyed writing it.**

 **I hope that you are looking forward to Oliver's future involvement in the MACU. Also, I am initiating a poll. I am planning on Oliver getting together with someone from the Earth-99 universe. I don't really like Felicity anymore, and Black Siren is taken, so it's gonna be someone from Earth-99. Give me your opinions.**

 **Also, I have to tell you something you may not be too pleased with. I am putting the MACU on hold for a bit. I am currently working on two of my other stories, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Alliance and Middle-Earth and the Mandalorian (go check them out by the way). And now that I've finished this story, I will be focusing on those two stories. I'm planning to wait to get started on the Infinity War until Avengers: Endgame comes out. The reason being is I'm planning to change a fair bit in the Thanos arc for my MACU, but want to see what they do in Endgame. I may start the first few chapters early, but I won't really kick it off until Endgame comes out. I know you're gonna be disappointed, but I can't do too much at once. And I want to see Endgame first so I can have the best inspiration for my Infinity War story and the subsequent Endgame story.**

 **I may start my story about Bucky leading Team Arrow against Prometheus between now and the release of my Infinity War story, but I'm still working on the plot, so no guarantees. Please give me your ideas for plot ideas for that story.**

 **And now, I must bring this story to an end.**

 **Or do I?**

* * *

Sakaar is in uproar. Thor's escape and the revolution the gladiators started had stirred up the inhabitants of Sakaar, who had risen up against the Grandmaster, freeing dangerous prisoners from his prison and arming themselves. The Grandmaster, with his chief guards either killed or defected, had fled his palace.

Now, the Grandmaster is walking slowly across the trash-covered landscape of Sakaar. He can't believe how fast he has lost his power. He feels furious at Thor, knowing it's because of him that everything bad has happened in the last few days.

Suddenly, a man walks out from behind a pile of trash just up ahead of him, dressed in a yellow suit.

"You there!" Grandmaster calls, hoping that this is a loyal Sakaarian.

The man stops, but doesn't respond. Grandmaster walks up to him, demanding of him, "You there! Who are you?"

There's a sudden flash of movement, and Grandmaster stops short, finding himself facing a trio of metal claws, sprouting from the man's knuckles. The man has a beard and a slight mustache, and looking at Grandmaster with pure hate.

Recognizing the man, Grandmaster blanches. "How did you escape?" he demands.

The man glares at him. "Some of your 'subjects' let me out. Out of that prison you left me to rot in for no reason but to exercise your power," he says furiously.

Grandmaster tenses as the man presses his middle claw up to his throat. "I should gut you right now," the man growls.

The Grandmaster gulps. After a minute, the man retracts his claws, then punches him across the face, knocking him out.

"But, no. I think I'll leave you to rot in the same prison I was," the man says before walking away to look for a ship.

* * *

 **YES! It is official. Wolverine will be joining the MACU! And for those wondering, Wolverine is from Earth-99.  
**

 **Originally I was gonna do both Wolverine and Batman, but I ended up deciding to save Batman for later. But I will promise that Batman will be in the MACU at some point.**

 **For clarification, he has been held prisoner by the Grandmaster. Not even as a gladiator, but held in a prison meant for people Grandmaster really wants to punish. Reasons for that will be explained later, as well as which actor I imagine as portraying him. Also, just in case you're wondering, Oliver did not know of him. He had no reason to know of specific prisoners.**

 **Alright. I hereby declare this story completed. As always, please review and give me your final feedback on this story, go check out my other stories, and try to wait patiently for my Infinity War story!**


	11. Series Update!

Attention, all my loyal readers. This is just a small update to let you know that the story featuring Bucky leading Team Arrow against Prometheus has been started. I just posted the first chapter. Go check it out, and leave me reviews or send me PMs with ideas you have for it, as I'm still working on the plot. I will try my best to feature ideas sent to me. Also, please give me your requests for DC or Marvel characters you want to see introduced. I will try and introduce a reader's request in either this story or the Infinity War story.

Again, thank you all for your continued support, and stay tuned for further chapters and stories.


	12. Series Notice! Infinity War story posted

**Hey, everybody. I am posting this notice to let you all know that the fifth story of the "Worlds Collide series", the story covering Infinity War, has begun! It's under the name "Crisis on Earth-99". The first chapter is up, and more will soon follow. Go check it out, and keep following it. I am pretty excited for this story, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your continued support!**

 **-Raptor2216**


End file.
